Puppet of War
by BlackStarsLight
Summary: An average twenty year old college student, Cassandra, and her deaf best friend, Lisa, are struck by lightning one day and wake up finding themselves in a god-forsaken forest, within a world known as Middle Earth. Why were they sent here? How will they get home? (Written in Cassandra's view. 10th & 11th Walker.) Legolas x OC/Boromir x OC
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1

While listening to my favorite Romanian band Activ, I sit at my desk typing up my ridiculous, eight page, paper on Socioeconomic Statuses: How They Affect Sentences in the Judicial Process, for my Criminal Justices class. I am only five pages in and nearly don't have enough resources as I should have. _Why I must have fifteen different resources I have no Idea._ I let out a sigh and continue on my mental ranting as I'm typing away at my paper, while Lisa, my best friend since second grade and roommate, walks into the room.

"_Hey."_ I signed to her refocusing back on my paper.

Lisa drops her backpack on her tidy pink bed, takes the seat from her desk, positions it next to me, and sits down waiting patiently for me to finish my thought before grabbing my full attention. I can tell from the sudden twitching of her leg that she was excited about something and was dying to tell me. I held up my finger telling her to wait for a minute as I save my paper and close my laptop giving her my full attention.

"_What's up?"_ I asked her in sign language.

"_So guess who I saw today?"_ Lisa smiled and wiggled her brows while signing to me sloppily from her excitement.

I laughed, "_Aaron Fleece?"_

Lisa pulled a disgusted face at the thought of buck-toothed Fleece, and shook her head to and fro. "_No, Jake Monrowe."_

"_Jake Monrowe? You mean the drunk-high-off-his-ass-jock?"_

"_Yep! He saw me walking from Communications and asked if I was your roommate."_

I held up my hand to stop her. "_Wait, he asked you? Meaning he talked with you? Does he know ASL?"_

Lisa huffed at me for interrupting her story. "_Well if you must know, no. He talked to me with a pen and a piece of paper."_

I chuckled and signed her to carry on.

"_So I told him, that I was, and he asked if you happen to be single and if I could give him your number." _

"_Oh Lisa, you didn't."_

"_Let me finish." _Lisa lightly slapped my hand down and continued with her story. "_So since I am such an amazing best friend, and I didn't want to leave him hanging, I gave him a reply. I wrote back on his little piece of paper saying, 'I'm sorry but, Cassandra is definitely not single, as she happens to be MY girlfriend'."_ She smiled at the thought. "_You should have seen his face, it was priceless. He immediately went red, turned around and fled back to the education building."_

I started to laugh loudly and tears started to flood my eyes. "_You told him we were dating?"_

"_Yep! Aren't I just clever?"_ Lisa swept her hand under her strawberry blonde hair and dramatically flipped it off her shoulder pulling a sassy look on her face. "_But let's be honest if we were to ever date, it would practically be incest. I love you dearly but I think of our relationship as sisterly love. So I'm sorry if I have been misleading you."_ Lisa gave a fake pouty face, and smiled teasingly.

I dramatically signed back, "_Oh no! I have been friend zoned. Why?" _We both fell into laughter, and more tears fled my eyes.

"_So did I brighten up your mood?" _Lisa asked, knowing that I needed some cheering up from my mental ranting at my laptop for my paper to just write itself. She always seems to know what to do to cheer me up.

"_Yes, thank you."_

Lisa nods, and stands up walking over to our closet and throws my gymnastics dance clothes and shoes on my bed and turned to me. "_Come on we've got dance in a half an hour, and I want to grab the balance beam before prissy Katrina, takes it for herself." _

I nodded in approval and jumped out of my chair, walked over to my bed, and started to undress. I pulled off my shirt and stop for a short time gazing at myself in the mirror.

My short pixie brown hair framed my heart shaped face and my royal blue eyes were vibrant, as always. I gazed at the rest of my body. My lightly tanned skin glowed under sun's rays, as they seep through the cracks of the blinds. My figure to many girls was something that any girl wished to have, perfect hourglass, perfect round bust and strong muscles all over. Many said I looked like a fallen angel that lived her days on earth. I would give anything to look like everyone else.

I twisted my body slightly and peered at my back, once again. Scars covered my upper back from the base of my neck to the sole of my lower back. I flash back to that dark room with the flickering light bulb that only casted little light to better my vision. The sound of the whips as they slash across my back, and the feeling of warm blood flowing out of me, and his hands all over me.

I instantly get out of my trance and see Lisa staring at me through the mirror with sorrow in her eyes. She is the only one who truly knew what I went through, and she wanted to do so much as take the pain and scars away. I smiled at her and quickly grabbed my loose red dance shirt and pulled it over my head concealing my scars from any prying eyes, and then put on my dance leggings and my grey dance shoes.

As I was finishing putting on my last shoe and pulling on a light jacket I watched as Lisa swept up her long, wavy blonde hair up into a tight ponytail. Her golden locks shined brightly in the dimmed dormitory room underneath the florescent lights. But I knew once she stepped outside her hair would absorb the sun's rays and would make every man and woman to stop and turn their heads.

She glanced my way with her bright mossy green eyes, after her hair was pulled up to her liking. "_Ready?"_ I nod in her direction and grabbed my backpack with my water bottle and extra dance clothes.

"_Are you good on batteries?"_ I ask Lisa as I point at my ear mimicking her hearing aid.

Lisa nodded, "_Yeah I have a few more hours left, I should be fine till later tonight."_

I smiled, "_Alright, let's go."_ We left our dorm room locking the door behind us and start head towards the elevator at the end of the hall.

"Cassandra!" Jessica Davis, our RA, called from behind me and placed a hand on my shoulder. I shrugged her hand off lightly, hating the physical contact, and turned smiling at her.

"Hello Jessica. How are you?" I asked lightly, feeling Lisa tense ever so slightly beside me her mood heaving from the presence of Jessica.

"I am doing well, thank you." She looked to Lisa and gave a slight smile and said slowly and loudly making every syllable, "How, are, you, Lisa?"

I felt Lisa cringe at each word but stood with a straight face and signed back with a large smile that I knew to be complete bull, "_Just because I am deaf does not mean I am stupid, you fucking bitch."_

I gave Lisa a look and then looked back at Jessica's confused face as she turned to me for an explanation. "She said, she is doing well but can't wait to get on the dance floor to work out some of her muscles."

"Oh I see, well I guess I should let you two go. But later tonight there is a mandatory floor meeting so be sure to be there."

"Okay." I smiled, and waved goodbye as we headed to the elevator while Jessica headed back to her room.

Lisa let out a huge breath of air, "_I swear every time that bitch-queen-wanna-be walks up to be I just want to punch that plastic face of her in."_

I laughed at her as we headed down the elevator to the first floor_. "I will admit she is not the brightest person in the world, but don't hold it all against her. She is just trying to be nice is all."_

"_No, she is trying to tempt me into committing murder." _She scoffed as we left the dorm heading in the direction of the performing arts building.

I hear the loud thrumming of a storm before I felt the harsh drops of the heavy rain upon us. "_That is weird."_

Lisa gave a shocked look up at the sky. "_No one said anything about a rain storm. Did you know about this? Just moments ago the sun was shining brightly and the sky bluer then ever! What is going on?"_

"_Instead of pondering about the weather how about we make a break for the Performing Arts building. I'd rather not be soaking wet when trying to work on my triple front-back flips."_

Lisa nodded and together we quickened our pace to almost a sprint heading across the parking lot. While we ran Lisa grabbed my attention and signed, "_What are the chances of being hit by lightning?"_

I laugh, "_According to many resources it is roughly a one out of three thousand chances to actually be hit by lightning. So a 0.0003333,"_

Lisa laughed, "_Okay, okay I got it. Stop showing off your smarts," _and she stuck a tongue out at me.

Lightning struck about a mile away from us and the sky lit up in white. Soon Lisa's pace started to slow ever so slightly and her body tensed from her childhood fear of being struck.

"_Come on Lisa." _I nudged her now soaking body forward, ignoring the fact that I was soaked as well.

Lisa smiled thanks to me and start walking, "_Sorry I know I get a bit riled up."_

I waved off her apology as I didn't expect one from her and continued our fast pace to get across campus. I noticed that all around us no one was outside or even in sight. I thought it was strange, knowing that there are a lot of students at this time who would be headed to classes even when it's in the evening.

Suddenly the thunder crashes started to roar in my ears repeatedly causing myself to hold my ears. I looked to my right as saw that Lisa had taken off her hearing aids immediately as the sound was so intense for even her deaf ears, and placed them in her pocket to avoid damaging them in the rain. The sound was so intense that for a slight second I pleaded to the gods and goddesses above to allow myself to be deaf, the sound was terrifying.

Lisa grabbed my arm, with the sound no longer causing her any pain and helped me start heading to our destination which was about two hundred yards away still. I winced at the sound but kept moving when suddenly the sounds stopped. We stopped in our tracks and I looked up at the silent dark grey sky.

"_Did it stop?"_ Lisa asked me noticing my change in reaction.

I nodded and slowly brought my hands down waiting for a full minute before letting a breath out. I laughed and signed, "_Now that was scary."_

Lisa nodded with a smile, "_I'm just glad to have someone like you to protect me, If I happen to ever face danger."_

I laughed, "_I think it's the other way around." _We dropped in laughter and hugged each other in a tight embrace.

Suddenly a flash of intense blinding light and a crashing sound came upon us and my whole body felt like it was on fire. I heard Lisa's screams and I immediately put my body around her protecting her from the light, and immediately after there was silence and darkness consumed us.

"Cassandra Marie Hunter," A feminine voice from some unknown presence in the dark called my name softly and pulled my head from its slumber. I felt as if I had nothing to hold on to, no roof, no floor, and no wall. My own body felt as if it was non-existent. I was floating in eternal darkness; my soul was floating in a sea of black mist.

Unable to speak my head wondered who this voice belonged to and where I was. I felt as if I should be screaming for help but at the same time, I felt tired and lost to even muster up the strength to even think in words.

"Do not fear dear child, for I have not come to harm you. You lay within my realm of shadows; I go by the name of Maeve, or Athena to your world."

_Athena, the Goddess of war? Why am I here? Am I dead? _I asked in thought knowing that she could probably hear my every thought, and was unable to speak.

"I have brought you here my dear, to give you the honor to continue life in a world far different from your own and live to serve your goddess, myself."

_I don't understand._

"I have watched you from the day of your birth and have decided that you were the perfect woman to play as my warrior, my little puppet of war. You will be the changing course of battle within this new world, and see life and death through my eyes." Her voice felt slick and ice cold, and I felt my bodiless soul shiver in fear.

_I don't like the sound of that. I do not wish to be a mere puppet for your evil doings._

The voice in the darkness chuckled quietly, "My dear Cassandra, my path set for you is not to destroy and concur in battle, but to balance it. I will give you gifts of my own power and watch over you at all times. You will do my work of which I will not be able to concur on my own. You will live the life I have always wanted, to be free of these chains of watching battle from above for all of eternity."

"But know that you will not go alone for I will grant you a gift that I am sure you will find most pleasant. Your most dear friend Lisa, will accompany you in your journey."

_Lisa?_ I flash back to running with her through the rain storm and the horrible thunder, and a bright burning light. _Were we struck by lightning?_

"Yes indeed, I thought it would be one of the most heart wrenching deaths anyone could imagine." The womanly voice chuckled once more, "Two friends since the age of seven, embrace on another in love and happiness before they are smite to death by lightning. Right now your story is all over the country, quite the stir you two have made."

_Where is Lisa? What have you done with her? _

"Do not worry, Lisa Taylor is within this realm but will not awaken here. Once you wake in your new world you will find her next to you breathing and alive."

I felt my worries lighten ever so slightly.

"There now you see I'm not really that bad.", the voice cooed.

I said nothing with my mind finished with talking to this crazy daemon or goddess or whatever the hell she want to call herself.

The voice snickered, probably at my thought of her being a crazy daemon, but let it go. "Well my dear girl, it is time we said goodbye. I will be watching you so I hope you will be impressive and entertaining for me in this new world."

_I'm never going to work for you! _

Again a chuckle filled the dark shadow realm. "I do not worry for once you wake your memories of ever meeting me will be non-present. You will wake in pain from the lightning strike and wake in a new land unaware of where you are."

_You Evil B-_

"Now let's start this story shall we?"

Suddenly I felt burning hot and heavy, falling in the darkness.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

I began to slip into consciousness as the light from the sun seeped through my closed eyelids and the warmth of its rays warmed my face. I heard chirping from birds above me and the sound of a creek not too far from my left. My body felt stiff and in aching pain all over as if I was run over by a truck, and I was unable to move anything. The ground beneath me felt hard as stone and I felt the grass sweep against my arms and legs from the breeze.

_Where am I? _I tried once again to open my eyes by scrunching my eyelids first and then slowly opening them. _Man it's bright. _I barely opened my eyelids and the intense sun blinds me. I took a breath and tried again to slowly open my eyes blinking rapidly to adjust to the light.

Above me the sky was a bright pink and orange marking that it was either early morning or late evening, where the sun was headed I had no clue. The tall trees swayed above from the wind. _Trees? What the hell? When in New York have there been trees?_ I slowly started to move my fingers and hands as I grabbed the grass from the ground and tried to force myself up. But suddenly a shock went through me and I felt like my body was burning from the feeling of a few broken ribs. I looked down and saw that my clothes were burnt and knew that the damage that I felt was confirmed.

As slowly as I could, I grasped a fist full of grass and slowly without causing so much pain pulled myself up in a sitting position. I took a large breath and wanted to scream but bit my hand instead, forcing the pain to subside and clear my head. I peered before me and found that I was indeed in a green forest and in the middle of nowhere.

_What happened?_ I tried recalling the events of what happened before I ended up here. _I was walking in a rain storm, to dance class with- _I pondered as I formed her face in my mind, _Lisa._

_Lisa! Where is she? _I scarcely looked around me and found Lisa sleeping next to me on my right with a troubled look on her face. "Oh my god, Lisa!" I instantly whipped my body toward her, hissing at the intense pain coursing through my upper torso, and started to shake her intensely. "Lisa wake up! Lisa!" I kept yelling her name and thrusting her to and fro praying that she will open her eyes. But she would simply not wake up. I started to scream her name and feeling desperate, so I shot out my hand and slapped her across the face.

Immediately Lisa's eyes jerked open and placed her hand upon her left cheek, glaring in my direction before realizing that it was me. She then looked above and realized that we were in a place that was not New York City. She started to hyperventilate, but then looked into my eyes and started to calm down.

Slowly with shaky hands she signed, "_Will you help me up?" _I nodded and grabbed her arms and pulled her slowly up. "_Where are we? Am I dreaming?" _

I laughed slightly; "_Well if you're dreaming then I must be having that same crazy dream." _I looked around us again and then looked back at Lisa sitting before me on the firm ground, "_I don't know where we are."_

"_What happened?"_

I answered her question with a question, "_What do you remember last?"_

She thought in puzzlement but then I saw recognition hit her eyes. "_The storm! We were running across campus and then suddenly we were-" _she paused in disbelief, "_we were struck by lightning."_

I nodded, "_So I guess it really did happen."_

"_Are we in heaven?"_

I looked again around us and then shook my head, "_I don't think so, from what I understand heaven should have golden gates open to us or even an angel guide to help lead us the way. But it seems that we are lost in some god forsaken forest."_

I felt Lisa's body shiver under my hand which was still placed on her shoulder, I could practically feel her fear radiating from her. I took a deep breath as the sensation of her fear gave my stomach a flip and energy sparked within me. I felt the sudden urge to protect her with my every being.

I stood on my feet after dropping my hand from her shoulder and winced every so often till I was standing straight. I looked down at Lisa and gave her my hand and she took it gladly and I lifted her without any struggle.

I saw a shocked look over her as I pulled her up so fast and easily. "_Wow, I hadn't realized how strong you were till now."_

"_Well I have been working out." _I wagged my eyebrows at her trying to relieve the tension that loomed over us.

Lisa lightly giggled but then put a straight face back on me and lightly slapped my face without putting full force into it. She then blushed and looked slightly away appalled at her action and silently signed to me, "_That was payback for slapping me in my sleep."_

I laughed loudly and immediately embraced her. Lisa stood very still shock by my sudden gesture but then placed her hands on my back and embraced me as well. Suddenly and intense pain shot through me and I ended out short embrace putting a foot distance between us.

Lisa looked shock and saddened that she had hurt me. "_Pull up your shirt Cass." _I immediately followed her order and allowed her to see my torso. When I peered down I could see that my whole torso was black and blue full of bruises and in some parts there was a jagged part on my skin that indicated that a rib was out of place.

"_It's not that bad." _I signed with a wry smile, pulling on a good face. I looked up and saw that Lisa was in tears and started hiccupping and heaving from harsh intakes of her breaths.

I immediately dropped my shirt and took Lisa's hands in mine making her look straight at me. "I am fine, I am going to be okay." I spoke taking every word speaking clearly knowing that she couldn't hear me but understood exactly what I was saying from reading my lips. I would have signed to her but I was fearful that she would just break right there without my hands holding her.

She started to sob more and I grabbed her head and wrapped my arms around her having her face in the base of my neck and her arms tucked into my chest feeling the tears run down her face. I slowly stroked her back wishing for her to calm down.

After a few minutes Lisa took a step back and whipped her tears and put on a serious face. Knowing that she was done with crying for the time, I smiled at her and then asked her, "_Will you help me take my shirt off so I can use it as a wrap for support?"_

She nodded, "_If only we had spare clothes to-" _then shock pulled over her features and she looked back down at where we laid and woke from. My backpack was on the ground slightly burned but in good condition none the less. She quickly grabbed it in her hands and bestowed my other blue loose dance shirt from inside.

She smiled excitedly and jumped back to me placing my new shirt over her shoulder and as softly as possible tares my ruined shirt, which already has a giant hole in the back, off of my body. She then tares my red shirt into strips of long pieces of cloth and walks back in front of me and piers at my torso. I heard her gruff, and I looked at her with question in my eyes.

Lisa looks back at me and sincerity hits her eyes, "_I need to take off your bra before I start bandaging you up as it will be in the way." _

I nodded, "_Go ahead, it not like you haven't seen me topless, whenever I came out of the shower before."_

Lisa cleared her throat and as slowly as possible, declutches my black C-cup bra pulling the straps off of my shoulders and tosses it to the ground. I bit on my tongue from crying out in pain as Lisa wraps the red cloth pieces around my torso and tucks them in to secure it before pulling back on my bra for me. She then looks at me, "_You okay? Any pain?" _

I shudder a laugh, "_I would lie if I said I didn't feel anything but it does feel more easy to withstand." _I gave her the best smile I could muster.

Lisa nodded knowing that nothing much could be done. "_Alright now the shirt," _she pulled my blue loose shirt and stood in front of me, and helped me put my hands through the sleeves before pulling it over me. I bit my tongue yet again harshly against the pain and can taste the blood in my mouth from biting so hard. But once the shirt was over my head Lisa smiled at her work.

I smiled at her grateful for her help and felt like I can stand straighter now. "_Thank you."_

"_No problem. But we should check on it periodically and find something to fix those ribs of yours."_

I nodded in agreement, and looked up at the sky noticing that the sun was in fact setting as the sky started to turn a deep purple. "_It will be dark soon, I think we should start moving and see if maybe we would run into anyone. Ask them where we are and if they might have a phone." _

"_Yeah I think that's a good idea." _She grabs my backpack and tosses it over her back before I could protest, "_You are in no condition, to walk but since I know you are absolutely stubborn, at least let me carry your bag."_

I huffed but nodded, "_Which way shall we go?"_

Lisa pondered for a minute before standing straight and looked down at her hair noticing how it blew to the right of us. "_This way."_

We started to walk down between the thick trees and walked for many hours. Occasionally we would stop and take a sip of water from my water bottle which I was happy to find within my pack. Or Lisa would stop us in order to check on my bruising body, which from what I can tell there was also a few internal muscle tares, from the tenderness. But I kept my face clear of stress and smiled telling her jokes every now and then to soften up her mood.

Once darkness fell, our pace slowed, I walked before Lisa with great care and stepped at ease on rocks and sturdy tree roots, as I could see fairly well in the dark as if I was an actual night owl. Lisa held my hand after a while feeling more and more tense as we treaded lightly fear of losing sight of me.

Immediately I stopped us dead in our tracks and pushed Lisa's head down, to the ground and crouched beside her, with limited amount of pain as possible. I put my finger up to my lips telling her to be silent.

Understanding my tone she asked, "_What do you see?"_

I peered further into the darkness and could see a very faint light in the far distance. I used my hearing as far as I could reach and heard very hushed tones of people. I slightly looked back to Lisa signing to her as silently as I can. "_There is a fire up ahead; I believe there is a small party of people there."_

Lisa thought in silence knowing that deep intakes of breath would not be a good thing to do. "_I think we should head in their direction and see if they seem to be nice and hospitable." _She gazed down at my side hidden beneath my blue shirt. "_You need a doctor." _

I nodded, "_Alright, but we must be careful. Follow my every step and don't make sudden intake of breaths."_

Lisa nodded and stood but I brought her down once more, "_turn around." _Without question Lisa turned and allowed me to go through my pack on her back and pulled my pepper spray and mini Swiss army knife. I zipped back up my pack and placed the pepper spray in her hands, "_just for safety precautions."_

Lisa once again nodded as I placed my knife tucked inside my legging pants and pulled my shirt over so it was concealed. I started to tread softly as I could not making a sound as Lisa followed easily behind me not make much noise as we neared the campsite.

The distant voices of men grew louder as we neared their campsite. I felt Lisa right behind me as she kept close and didn't mutter a sound. I stood behind a large tree and Lisa followed pursuit taking the tree to the left of me. I still could not get a good view of the campsite and could not get any closer in fear that we will be seen.

I looked to Lisa, "_Stay here, and keep quiet. I'm going to check it out up top."_

Lisa gave a slight nod, and I grabbed the vines and thankful to nineteen years of taking gymnastics and acro dancing I made it up the large tree swiftly and silently, keeping from hissing from the pain my body kept undergoing. Once I stood on a hanging limb that looked over the campsite and kept myself in the shadows, I saw something that I would have never dreamed to have seen.

Men dressed in mid-evil wear crowded over the fire. Three men, two with short trimmed beards, clothed in cloth and fur skins, and swords on their belts, sat together talking lowly to themselves as an older man who looked to be taken out of a harry potter book, dressed in long grey robes and a hat that looked like what witches _or wizards _would wear. The elder man had an ancient pipe in his mouth puffing god know what and smiled kindly at the sight in front of him.

Two children, both young boys, were lightly singing and dancing around a very short midget of a man with a beard that covered the majority of the front of his body. The midget appeared to hold a double bladed axe in his hand as he lightly chuckled as the children played around him. Two other young boys sat on a log together in the distance, one of the boys look distraught, tired, and weak as if the life was drained out of him, but he still smiled lightly and laughed at the other two kids running around the midget singing very off key.

_What the hell is going on? Why are they dressed in mid-evil costumes? Is this some sort of hippie cosplay gathering, out in the middle of the forest? _I looked down on the campsite and watched as one of the children walks over to the fire and grabs a bowl from the ground pouring some sort of stew in it. Immediately I felt my stomach clench in hunger for that young boy's food.

_They seem to be friendly enough, maybe if we walked down and-_

Suddenly another man with long blonde hair and a bow and quiver fixed on his back stalked into the campsite. Everyone in the camp stopped and peered at his entrance as he had a knife against a young woman's neck, with her hair grasped in his other hand.The man walked over talking in a tongue that was foreign to me that I could not register the language. But even in it melodic voice I could tell he was spitting threatening words at the woman. The two men sitting next to the elder stood with their hands in the hilts of their swords, ready to assess the threat.

The woman turned her face and looked directly at me with fear written all over her features pleading with her eyes for me to save her. _Lisa! _ It finally registered to me that my best friend was held captive at knife point and was scared and frozen in place. _But, where is the pepper spray I gave her? _I looked down to the ground and found the pepper spray I gave her. _Damn._ The blonde man spoke harshly in her ear pulling her hair and I heard her whimper in pain.

Immediately I felt something snap within me and I jumped out of my hiding spot knowing that being a little over a story high the fall was going to hurt but not caring as I jumped down while pulling the blond man off of Lisa. Once I landed on the ground my whole vision shifted as my body screamed at me in protest, but I didn't focus on the pain instead I shook my head from the warping vision. But once I shook it off the adrenaline kicked in, I pulled Lisa behind me as I kicked and punched the blonde man using whatever strength I can muster. I may not be a martial artist, but I know where to lay punches and kicks in order to take a man down .

The blond man was slender but felt hard as stone beneath my fists and foot kicks, I knew he was well built under his green tunic and was fast to cover most of my blows, if you would call it that. I feel more and more frustrated that I can't nail anything on him and started to push myself even harder feeling the toll on my back and my vision started to darken. I took a deep breath and kicked him in the side of his ribs, and the blond man stumbled back. _Point one for me!_

Suddenly one of the men with the sword, who has dark brown hair, grabs my arms and restrains me against his chest, keeping myself from throwing any more punches. The other man with dirty blonde hair restrains frozen Lisa, as she screams from fright frozen in place.

Thankful for my years of gymnastics I swung my right leg up and tilted my head to the left aiming my foot for the man's head, who was restraining me. He dropped me from shock of my kick and I pulled Lisa out of the dirty blond man's arms by thrusting the palm my hand to his nose. _That has got to hurt._

Immediately I put Lisa against a tree and put myself in a protective stance in front of her raising my Swiss army knife in defense. The blonde man who grabbed Lisa in the first place aimed his arrow at my face knowing that I was the real threat, not Lisa.

"Just stay away from her. Don't you fucking dare touch her again, or I swear to God I will cut you into a million pieces!" I threatened, to the three men that stood before me. The man with the short dirty blond hair held his noes keeping the blood from rushing so much.

The blonde with the bow aimed at my face, talked in his melodic voice with spite, not taking his blue eyes from me but I registered that he was talking to the man with the short dark brown hair, as he stared at the blonde man and then back at me. The man motioned for the arch man to lower his bow. The handsome, but deadly, archer glared at me before lowering his bow ever so slightly. I didn't move at all knowing that as soon as I take my guard down Lisa would be attacked.

The dark brown haired man slowly placed his sword back into its sheath and took a step forward with his hands raised, as if to calm a rabid wolf. I took a step back and placed my left arm around Lisa's body bringing her close to me, shielding her from the threat in front of us.

The man spoke before us not taking any more steps forward in fear to snap me, "It is alright my lady. We do not mean to bring you any harm."

"The fuck you didn't!" I glared at the blonde archer and then looked back to the man speaking to me, "Who the hell are you? Where are we?" I yelled at the man expecting to get nothing from the handsome blonde man.

The dark haired swordsman held a puzzled look on his face from my cursing but shook his head before putting his hand on his chest and giving a slight bow, "I am Aragron, son of Arathorn. You are currently standing within the borders of the woodland realm and the misty mountains."

Aragorn, or so he claims his name as, straightened his body and looked at me with curiosity and suspicion in his eyes. "May I ask who you are?"

I stood very still watching the archer with careful eyes. Aragorn recognized my hesitance and looked at the blonde man. "Legolas," he then spoke in that odd melodic language and gestured for him to lower his bow even more. The man, Legolas I believe, slowly lowered his bow and placed his arrow back in the quiver where it once came. I felt Lisa's face in my back as she grasped my shirt and hid her face in fear. I ignored the pain in my back and continued to peer at the three men before me.

Aragorn once again looked at me and calmly said, "Do not fear, we will not attack nor will we take any further steps forward. You're safety is my current top priority."

Suddenly the elder man with the witch's hat stepped behind Aragorn and peered at me with curiosity in his eyes. He spoke gathering everyone's attention to him, "My dear, I know you are frightened but Aragorn has spoken truly. I am Gandalf the Grey, and I promise you nothing or no one will come to harm you."

I stared at the four men before me, "Cassandra, my name is Cassandra."

The elder man looked at me in awe, "Cassandra, such a lovely, yet foreign name to me. From where do you hail if I may boldly ask?"

My face hardened, "How about I ask the fucking questions around here? Where are we and what the hell is going on?"

The elder seemed to not be so easily unsettled by my words, "I do not quite understand your question my lady."

"Don't do that 'my lady' crap! What I want to know is, how is it we were at our University in New York City and then suddenly wake up and find ourselves here in this godforsaken forest with odd looking mid-evil men and children?"

Two of the tiny children walked in front of Aragorn and sneered up at me, "Oy! We are not children, we are hobbits! Calling us children is very offensive."

I peered down at the two young boys and found that indeed they were not boys but very tiny men with large bare hairy feet, and tiny pointed ears. _What the hell? _"Who are you people?" I asked in horror, tightening my grip around Lisa's frail body and my hand around the Swiss knife.

I look over to the blonde archer and looked more closely at his features, his crystal blue eyes stared intensely into me, his skin what light in tone and his platinum blonde hair had braids within them tucked behind his pointed ears. _He's not human, he is an incubus. _

I took a step back and pulled Lisa to me. I looked to her and she recognized my sudden change in behavior, at first I was protective but now I am shaken as a leaf. Lisa tapped my hand and made me look at her. "_What is going on? What is wrong?"_

"_They are not human. They stand with an incubus." _

Lisa glances at the archer then at the children soon her features become emotionless. "_Are you sure? He does not look threatening."_

"_Oh course he- it, does not look threatening. Incubus will tempt you with their looks and ask you to lay in bed with them before they eat your soul in your slumber."_

The dirty blonde man with the broken nose exclaims, "What are they doing?"

The elder looks to us in question, "They are speaking in a tongue that I have never seen before, truly remarkable."

I ignore their discussions of us and plead to Lisa, "_Come we need to go. I do not trust that soul eater, or any of them for that matter." _I pulled Lisa and took a few steps away from the campsite, once I was sure we were far enough to make a brake for it I quickened my pace, but instead of fleeing from them I found myself on the floor unable to move. I have no idea how much time has passed but one second I was walking and the next I am on my back while Lisa's shacking me to wake up.

"_I am okay, just got a bit dizzy." _I croaked a smile to her. Tears started to well up in her eyes but she just stayed calm, probably to seem strong for me. "_Will you help me up?"_

Lisa nodded, walked behind me, ignoring the prying eyes and lifted my upper torso in a sitting position. But as soon as I was sitting upright Lisa gave a large gasp and covered her hand over her mouth staring in shock.

"What is it?" I coughed and signed to her my question realizing that I had spoken instead. Lisa just shook her head in shock, and started to whimper.

Aragorn took a step forward toward us and I glared at him putting an arm around Lisa's legs, preparing to stand and attack if needed. But Aragorn put his hands up and slowly walked forward showing that he had left his sword unattended on the floor. "You seem to be injured, I only wish to help aid you. If you will allow me to at least view your wound that is all I ask."

Lisa looked back and forth to me and Aragorn, "_What did that man just say?" _She asked me.

I didn't look away from Aragorn as I sign in return, "_He wishes to view my back and heal the wounds."_

Lisa looked shocked and over joyed and walked quickly over to Aragorn and slowly grabbed his arm pulling him to my side. His comrades all stirred from Lisa's movement but then relaxed ever so slightly as they knew she was not threatening.

Aragorn stopped in step and looked back and said, "If you could please give the Lady some privacy as I am sure having nine prying male eyes on her is not pleasant. Do not worry I do not feel threatened and nor will you need to. Please just give me some time alone with them." The incubus stirred a bit but then nodded and turned with the rest of the group giving us some space. I breathed out finally for the first time since I have seen the incubus before me and felt a bit calmer.

Aragorn then walked over to my feet and looked at me intently in my eyes, "Will you allow me to see that wound?" I looked at Lisa and she nodded in encouragement as she understood what he was asking. I trust Lisa's judgment but that does not mean I trust this man. But since I was unable to move and needed any aid I can get I nodded slowly and allowed him to walk behind me.

Aragorn silently scowls at the view of my back with my blue loose shirt still on. I could tell how it looked by his reactions, blood was seeping from a newly exposed wound on my back as I could feel it pooling and seeping through my makeshift bandages through my dance shirt. He looks to Lisa and asks, "What is your name my lady?" Lisa looked at me in confusion on what he was asking.

"Her name is Lisa. She is deaf and cannot hear nor can she speak."

"I see." Aragorn nodded to Lisa and held out his hand for her to help take off my shirt. Lisa gratefully understood what he was asking and helped me pull it off and handed my bloody shirt to me so I can hold it to my chest, and returned to Aragorn's side.

I heard Aragorn take in a slight intake of breath probably from the sight of my new wound but most of all from my large scars that covered my back from many years of lashing, scars that covered from the base of my neck down to my waist. But I was thankful that he did not make and comment on the appearance of my shredded back, and for that I relaxed my tense body more.

Lisa undid my bra and help Aragorn unwrap the pieces of cloth that covered my bruised and wounded body. I felt myself wanting to throw up from the sound of the bloody cloth wraps being pulled off of my lower right back. I took steady deep breaths and start counting in my head backward from one hundred.

"Samwise!" Aragorn called one of the children, or hobbits', attention. "Bring me my pack please and hand it over to Lady Lisa here." He patted on my shoulder, "If you would so kind as to inform her to grab it from him I would be overly thankful."

I nodded in agreement much too tired to object in taking any of his orders and translated to Lisa, and she smiled, grabbed the pack from the hobbit named Samwise, and handed it over to Aragorn. I realized afterwards that Aragorn was thinking of me and thought that I didn't need any more prying eyes, which is why he sent Lisa to meet half way to gather his things.

Just barely out of my eye sight I saw Aragorn open his sack and pull out some bandages, a bottle, and some type of plant. He places his hand softly on my head and spoke to my ear, "This is be quite painful but just bear with it until I have mended the wound." I only gave him a light nod as I peered at his bottle. "Do not worry for this is only mead and the alcohol will cleanse the wound more than just mere water."

I looked at him wryly, "Drink it for me just to ensure that it is safe."

He only nodded understanding my thought process and took a deep gulp of the mead. He looked at me in question to continue.

I nodded, "Have at it."

Before he poured the mead on my wound he grasped a small piece of cloth like a handkerchief, rolled it up and handed it to me. "For the pain and to help from biting your own tongue off." I took it with a slight smile and placed the cloth in my mouth and bit on it ready for the pain.

Lisa took my hands and kept eye contact with me while Aragorn poured the intense stinging liquid on the wound. I wanted to scream my lungs out or bash my head against the ground to get away from the pain but Lisa's eyes kept me strong and the only sound that left my mouth were a few moans or hisses.

After he poured the mead Aragorn then started to take out this sort of weed looking of a plant and started to place it within my wound. But then Lisa grabbed Aragorn's forearm and shook her head with a questioning look in her eyes. Aragorn then spoke "This is milaths, a plant that contains strong healing properties. In order for yourself to get better I would highly recommend it."

I took Lisa's arm back and looked her deep into my eyes, _It is alright _I thought. Lisa then smiled apologetically to the man mending my wound and sat still in front of me, gazing only in my eyes once again.

"You seem to have been in quite a battle to earn such terrible wounds. From what I see you have broken four ribs and one has been badly dislocated, you also have some muscle tares all over."

I scoffed beneath the muffled cloth, in annoyance. _Just as I thought._

Aragorn places his palm against my dislocated rib and again speaks to my ear, "This will be the most painful but please bare it as the rib needs to be put back into place."

I nod in agreement and tighten my hands on Lisa encouraging her to look only into my eyes, as I don't want her to faint from peering at it. Suddenly the pain is shot right through me as Aragorn pushes my right rib back into place, and I softly scream into the cloth, and tears wells up in my eyes.

"There it is done." I finally opened my eyes as I must have closed them and found that I was mended having strong bandages beneath my breasts that wraps around my torso. I slowly pulled back on my bra which Lisa had clasped back together and my slightly bloody, blue loose shirt. I nodded in thanks and approval in his work before standing up. Lisa felt over joyed that she ran and hugged Aragorn around his neck.

I pulled her off and told her that she shouldn't be jumping on strangers.

She smiled that cheesy smile of hers and replied, "_A man is not a stranger when he has seen you're best friend topless and has carefully mended her wounds."_

Aragorn coughed from the sudden hug but smiled and looked back at me. "Can you walk my lady? It seems as though your legs have yet to find their own strength."

I looked down at my buckling legs, "I am fine. But, thank you."

"Well at least have some supper with us. It is all that we can do as repayment for how harshly we acted." Aragorn motioned a sign of food and Lisa was practically bubbling. No matter where you are everyone knows that sign. We haven't eaten for the past day from walking and I knew that after all of the blood loss I needed as much strength that I could get.

"Alright." I looked over to Lisa, "_Don't have that incubus anywhere near you. After we eat we are gone." _Lisa just nodded knowing that there wasn't much to change my mind and followed beside me as I followed Aragorn.

We rounded to the camp fire as Lisa and I kept close hip to hip. The band of companions are sitting around a small campfire, quietly talking amongst themselves while eating from their bowls of, what looks to be, beef stew. My stomach hurled yet again for what those bowls had to offer, but I just clench my hands into fists in order to keep myself from springing into one of the children's, hobbits, food.

Seven pairs of eyes suddenly look toward our direction and freezes Lisa and I into place. After a few seconds I had registered that there is a pair of eye that seem to be missing, and to my luck the incubus was nowhere in sight. "_I hope it does not come back anytime soon."_

"My friends," Aragorn took the prying eyes off of us to his own direction, "May I introduce Lady Cassandra and her companion Lady Lisa." He gestured to us before returning his gaze to his companions. "They have traveled a long way and are weary and hungry from their travels. For this evening I have invited them to join us for dinner before they set foot to where ever they may wish to go. Lady Cassandra is also very wounded and is in need to gather up as much strength as she can get."

One of the small hobbits interfered, "She attacked us and now you want to invite her to sit and dine with us?"

Aragorn cleared his throat before continuing, "Lady Cassandra was in no position of attacking but rather defending Lady Lisa. I assure you that if Lady Lisa had not been in a position that peered to be life threatening that Lady Cassandra would not have sacrificed her life in jumping out of that tall tree and willingly fight against three men to ensure the safety of her companion."

The man with the dirty blond hair and broken nose stood and glared with questionable eyes "And what do you make of that secret tongue they speak to one another. That is no language that I have not ever heard of nor seen in my life time or anyone else's I am sure."

"I do not know the exact name of the language that they speak but from what I understand, it is a language that only Lady Lisa speaks to understand, for she is unable to hear nay speak with mortal tongue."

The elder wizard, Gandalf, spoke through his pipe, "Truly remarkable." Everyone just stared in silence before the wizard man spoke again, "Well don't just stand there, how about you young ladies walk on over here and have yourself a bowl of Balin's spiced beef, I assure you the taste is most delightful to one's empty stomach."

I looked over to Lisa beside me and gave her a questionable look, she in turn gave a small nod and nudged me forward toward the warm fire and what the bowls had to offer.

"Please sit here." Aragorn gestured to the empty log to the right of us and I was thankful that we would not have to sit so close to these strangers. Lisa helped me sit down and then she in turn sat very close to me practically sticking to me like velvet. Even though she didn't have much fear in face her body told me that she was way past her comfort zone. I grabbed her hand and gave it a slight squeeze to reassure her that everything will be okay. _I will not let anyone hurt her._

I quietly peered around the campfire and found that indeed the incubus was nowhere to be found and for that I was grateful, my tense shoulders relaxed ever so slightly as the soul eater would not be feasting anytime soon.

"My Lady" I peered down at Aragorn hands and found that a bowl of, _what was it called, Balin's spiced beef?_ And I looked over to Lisa on my right finding that she was swallowing down what the bowls contents offered. I looked back to the bowl presented to me and gladly took it with a slight smile as a gesture of thanks before Aragorn returned sitting next to the broken nosed man.

I took the makeshift wooden bowl and spoon and took a small bite of the stew looking meal and found that it was in fact beef stew with a hint of cinnamon spices just like my grandmother would make. Suddenly I was following Lisa's actions and delved into the bowl as my hunger cried out for more. In less than a minute my bowl was empty and my stomach silently cried for more. Before I could register another bowl was handed to me and Lisa and we started to devour its delicious contents as well.

I took a slight look up back at the group and found that all of the men and hobbits, _I still have a hard time believing in that, _were all smiling at us as if Lisa and I were adorable little starving children. I took another bite and grabbed Lisa's empty bowl and handed it over with a muffled 'thank you' slightly embarrassed for eating so absurdly in front of the men.

Lisa tapped my arm in order to grab my attention, "_Will you interpret for me?"_ I arched my brow at her at the fact that she wishes to speak to the men before us but gave her a slight nod knowing that I should never silence her because she cannot speak.

I held up a finger to her telling her to give me a minute and I turn to the band of companions before us. "Lisa wishes to say something if you would please allow her to speak freely."

The broken nosed man scoffed but immediately was cut off by Gandalf, "Go right ahead my dear, I am sure you can be of help and interpret for us, for we are unfamiliar with the language you share." I gave a slight nod and looked back at Lisa with a questionable look in my eyes wait for her to speak her mind.

Lisa took a deep breath and faced the men and hobbits with a smile before she starts signing while I interpret alongside of her. "_I would like to thank you for your hospitality and aid. It is not every day that one would offer a bowl of stew to such odd looking strangers let alone mends a stranger's wound without asking for anything in return."_

Everyone around the campfire gave Lisa their full attention, listening to my every word while watching as Lisa speaks her mind. I found that these men where no longer on edge from our presence but looked at us with mere curiosity. That is the effect that Lisa always seem to have on people, everyone seems to be calm and content around her whereas with me every gets quite riled up.

"_I am sure that you are all very curious as to who we are and how we ended up here in such an odd manner. To be honest, Cass and I have no idea how we came to wake up in a place that seems to be quite different from the world that we once lived in before. I have been pondering in thought since the time I awoke and have found no solutions to any of our questions. But one thing I am very certain is that we are lost and are very uncertain of where we have ended up." _

Lisa took in a deep breath before continuing, "_I have many questions for you as I am sure you have for us, and so I have a proposition to make. A question for a question, you answer any questions that we have and we will comply to answer yours." _Lisa straightened her back as she finished squared her shoulders facing the men before us.

Aragorn was the first to speak and I signed back to Lisa, "I believe that is a delightful idea. I too have a few questions that I would like answered." He looked to his companions for assurance and they all complied before he turned back towards Lisa and I. "Ladies first."

Lisa gave me a small smile before facing back to the men. "_Firstly, it seems that I do not know who you are or whom to call all of you by, currently you are all just a group of men in my eyes."_

Aragorn blinked for a second and them smiled, "But of course my lady, it only seems proper that we introduce ourselves." He then stood before us and gave a slight bow with his right hand upon his chest. "I am Aragorn, son of Arathorn." He stopped and gave me a few seconds to interpret for him, "And these here are my companions, Boromir, son of Denethor, the ruling steward of Gondor." He gestured to the broken nosed man before us, then moved to Gandalf, "Gandalf the Grey, and our master Dwarf Gimli son of Gloin."

I paused in my interpreting and glanced at the short red bearded man, before continuing my signing. "_He is a dwarf."_ Lisa looked at me wide eyed and then looked down at the man claiming to be a dwarf. But she shook her head slightly and gave the dwarf a large smile before looking back at Aragorn, encouraging him to continue.

Aragorn seemed most pleased by Lisa's reaction and continued with his introductions, "And these young chaps here are, Pippin, Merry, Sam and Frodo, hobbits from the Shire." Frodo was the one who caught my eye as he was the young hobbit who had a look of an empty soul, a look of a very heavy burden on his shoulders. A look I knew too well. Lisa gave a bright warm smile at the hobbits and waved to them in a gesture to say 'hello'.

Suddenly I felt my hairs lift up from my arms and the back of my neck, my heart rate quickens its pace as I felt a presence behind me. I immediately knew who it was before anyone looked in its direction. _The incubus_.

"Ah, Legolas!" Aragorn smiled to the daemon behind me. "Manke nae lle?" Aragorn quirked his brow at question to the daemon, but soon smiled and shook his head in a way that said he was done asking any questions to the soul eater.

I slowly grab for Lisa's hand but keep my face blank from any eyes as I do not want to show how much this creature has made me tremble in fear. Lisa tightens her grip in reassurance to me that everything will be alright, _But will everything be alright?_

The incubus, Legolas as he is named, walks before us and gives us a slight bow before looking deep into our eyes. To be exact, Lisa's eyes, as he avoided all eye contact from me. I suppressed a shiver that came over me as the soul eater's melodic voice sings into the silent night as his somber gaze only to Lisa. "Allow me to introduce myself, I am Legolas of the Woodland Realm. I would like to apologize for my previous actions to you Lady Lisa, as I did not mean to act so out of term. For I now know that you were never a threat. Yet, I treated you as such and put you in a state that no woman should be in."

Lisa taps my hand and grabs my attention, I look over to Lisa leaving little movement from my head while keeping the Incubus in view. She gives me a questionable look and then signs to me, _"What did he say?"_

I slowly release my hand from hers ignoring the shaking of my hands and sign in return, _"The Incubus goes by the name of Legolas of the Woodland Realm. It gave a petty apology, if you can call it that, for how it put you in that life threatening position, and hopes you will 'forgive his- it's actions'."_

Lisa looks back at the beautiful Incubus and peers deep into his eyes. She slowly raised her hands and signed while I interpreted for her. _"I was quite frightened, I will have to admit. But I accept your apology. I too, would feel uneasy knowing that there was a stranger lurking in the woods in the middle of the night. So I can understand the reasoning of your actions."_

I was about to protest against her for openly welcoming the soul eater but was cut off as she had more to say, _"But know that even though I may have forgiven you for your actions; that does not mean that I trust you in the slightest. I am the forgiving kind of woman but not a woman who easily forgets such matters."_

The Incubus does not even falter like I would have expected it to have acted but rather sighs in relief and smiles to Lisa, churning my stomach in the process. "That is all that I ask of you, tis trust to be gained and not openly given on any principle. That is something that I believe in with my entire being. Thank you."

Lisa nods to it as I finish my interpreting and gives the demon a kind smile, which is more than what it deserves. She then turns to Aragorn who is sitting on the log once again with a pleased look in his eyes. "I have given you my word, a question for a question. It is now your turn."

Aragorn gives a slight bow and looks back to his companions before looking back to Lisa and I. "The one question that I believe we all share, is how you two young ladies ended up at such a location. Earlier your companion Lady Cassandra, mentioned something about a place known as 'Nuw Vork' and a 'Hursity'. Is this a place from where you ale?"

"_Ah, You mean the 'University of New York'. Yes, that is where we are from, our home. Judging by the look of your face, that is a place that none of you have ever heard of. Am I correct?"_

Aragorn just shakes his head, "No my Lady. Tis not a name that I, nor my companions, have ever come across with."

Shock forms on Lisa's face and she looks to me, "_What does this mean? Did we go back in time or something, like in some weird sifi-movie?"_

"_If we did go back in time, then where the hell did all of the magical creatures go? Candy Land?"_

Lisa ignored my snippy comment, knowing that I am just letting off some steam, and pondered on the thought, "_Maybe when that lightning struck down on us, we were sent into another world or another dimension like leaping through space and time."_

I looked at her dumbfounded, "_Lisa I don't think that,"_

Suddenly Lisa before my eyes disappears and I am consumed in darkness. Before I force the urge to scream for Lisa, I hear a velvet-like voice of a woman in my head, _My warrior, my little puppet of war. You will be the changing course of battle within this new world, and will see life and death through my eyes._ I force my eyes shut wanting the skin crawling voice to go away and open them finding Lisa, once again before me, with a look of concern and a hint of fear in her eyes.

Lisa looks straight into my eyes and I can practically read her mind, "_Are you alright? What just happened?"_

I gave a slight wavering chuckle, "I'm fine, just suddenly got this blasted headache."

Lisa's brows join together in concern then she places a hand on my forehead, and I lean into her palm welcoming the cool feeling of her skin. "_Oh my God Cass, you're burning up!"_ Lisa signed frantically at me.

"I'm fine Lisa." I snapped at her without meaning to, but felt too tired to apologize.

Aragorn stood and walked slowly over as the Incubus thankfully moved away from us, and kneeled next to me with the same look of concern on his face. He brought his hand up to my face and I lightly swatted it away, barely even moving his hand an inch as my limbs were so very heavy. But Aragorn ignored my protest and placed his palm upon my sweaty brow as Lisa had done.

"By the nine," Aragorn gruffs in annoyance, "It appears that you are far from fine, as you have a fever that any man would be crying out for the pain to cease."

Gandalf, the old man in the wizards robe, stands with the support of his staff and walks over towards us. "Allow me." Before I know what he is doing the man lightly taps the top of his staff which contained a small crystal at the tip, atop of my head and then places his left hand on my head and starts to murmur an in audible chant. Suddenly I felt my intense fever just disappear, and my vision and hearing is ten times better and I no longer have the feeling of the air being so heavy on my bare limbs.

I placed a hand upon my forehead to ensure that the fever really had gone down. "What the hell?" Yep it is completely one hundred percent official, I have gone mad and God himself has damned thee. I am surrounded by magical creatures, gruff looking mid-evil men, and a magical doctor, if only there was a tornado or a tardis around to take me home.


End file.
